opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Straw hat pirates vs Espada pirates
K I talked with some of our crewmates and the captain and we decided the Espada pirates should fight with the SH!!!! and I will make the pairs and you(if you want)will do a battle blog with the SH i chose(yea sry i have the mission to chose your opponents and wont change them thats why i said if u dont like who you are fighting with we will just say who won without a battle blog but I hope all of u will like the pairs).SO HERE WE GO!!! *On a random island's coast *The Straw hat pirates are taking a break from their journey *Luffy is eating a huge piece of meat *Zoro is cleaning the Kokuto Yoru *Sanji is standing on a rock smoking *Usopp is cleaning his googles *Nami is looking at the sky *Robin is reading a book *Chopper is eating cottom candy *Franky is drinking cola *Brook is singing Luffy:*while eating*I'm gwad we cwme to hmis island! *Nami punches Luffy Nami:Stop talking with your mouth full of meat! *A slash suddenly comes towards Luffy *Zoro stops the slash with an air blade Luffy:Ha?What was that? Zoro:*shadowed eyes*An enemy. *Magnus is seen in a long distance Magnus:*smiles*LONG TIME TO SEE!!! Luffy:Oiiii!!Magnus!!! *Nami punches Luffy again Nami:YOU IDIOT HE IS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU!! Magnus:*grins*Nitoryu:World Cuttter!!(a very long and powerfull slash) Zoro:Nitoryu Iai:Rashomon!!(you know the move:D) *The techniques clashes and Zoro appears in front of Magnus Zoro:Santoryu:Oni Giri!! *A person suddenly blocks his attack pushing him back and leaving a scratch on his cheek *The whole Espada crew appears near Zoro *Zoro jumps back a distance Zoro:So you were the one who cut me? Marimo:*smiles*Yeah.. *Marimo dashes to Zoro and clashes with him Luffy:HEY MAGNUS WHY YOU ATTACKED ME??I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU!! *Luffy sees Ray behind him *Ray is eating Luffy's meat Luffy:*dead serious face*WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTAAAAARD?!?!?!?! Ray:*dead serious face*I'm hungry!! *Luffy dissapears and appears in front of Ray Luffy:Gomu Gomu no Jet.. *Magnus appears near Luffy trying to cut him *Luffy jumps back in the nick of time Luffy:*puts his hat on his face*I will kick your ass for messing with my meat! Magnus:Then...*grins*I guess we have a fight! *Black Box:LUFFY VS MAGNUS *Marimo and Zoro continue their fight Zoro:You dont know who are you fighting with dont you? Marimo:I think your the one who dont know.... Zoro and Marimo in the same time:I'M THE STRONGEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD!! Zoro and Marimo in the same time:WHAT??I AM NOT YOU!!! Zoro and Marimo in the same time:STOP SAYING WHAT I AM SAYING YOU MARIMO!!!! Zoro and Marimo in the same time:DONT CALL ME MARIMO!!! Marimo:I'm tired of talking with you already. Zoro:Repeating what i am saying pisses me off. Marimo:I WASNT REPEATING WE WERE SAYING IN THE SAME TIME. Zoro:IT DOESNT MATTER!!You just piss me off. *Marimo notices Zoro's Kokuto Yoru on Zoro's back Marimo:*serious face*What is that? Zoro:*proud smile*This is a trophy. *Zoro leaves Kokuto Yoru on the ground Zoro:I dont usually fight with it,but i always have it in my sight. Marimo:*dead serious face*I know what that sword is.... Zoro:Ha? *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Zoro cutting him on his right shoulder *Zoro tries to do the same but Marimo jumps back Marimo:*smiles*I really want that sword. Zoro:*smiles*Try to take it! *Black Box:ZORO VS MARIMO Anarky:Hey lady! Nami:*serious face*What do you want? Anarky:*blushes*Would you mind taking your bra off? *A huge lightning comes towards Anarky who dodges it in the last second but Anarky gets kicked and thrown a big distance Sanji:WHAT KIND OF PROPOSE WAS THAT??? *Anarky gets up Anarky:Sorry for I said earlier*smiles*Now I want to propose a different thing.Would mind fighting with me?You seem to be powerfull. Sanji:IF YOU DARE TO HURT MY SWEET NAMI-SAN!!!! Nami:Sanji,*smiles*I will fight with him! Sanji:*heart eyes*YOUR SO POWERFULL NAMI-SAAAAAAAAN!!!! *Black Box:ANARKY VS NAMI Sanji:*lights up a cigarette*Well i wish you good luck Nami-san! Milky:Hey curly eyerbrow! Sanji:Hmm?? Milky:*drinks from a bottle*Smoking kills!! Sanji:*smiles*And alcohol doesnt? Milky:This isnt alcohol,THIS IS MILK!! Sanji:*smiles*You seem to be an intersting guy. Milky:I wont let you die so patethic just cause you smoke,*evil grin*I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE THE SMOKING WILL!! *Black Box:SANJI VS MILKY *Swords are heard clashing Muramasa:I'm glad i will be your opponent! Brook:Yohohohohoho!! I'm not that powerfull so please dont kill me,but I'm already dead so I cant be killed.SKUL JOKE!!! Muramasa:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME SERIOUS?? Brook:*serious face*Of course I do! *Black Box:BROOK VS MURAMASA Franky:HEY YOU!! Ray:*still eating Luffy's meat*What? Franky:THATS OUR CAPTAIN'S MEAT!!!FRANKY CANNON!!!! *Franky shots a cannonball from his shoulder which simply passes trought Ray Franky:I see so you are a*Franky stance*SSUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR ENEMYYY!! Ray:*sweat drops*will fight with an idiot. *Ray gets up *Ray unsheates his sword Ray:Show me what you can do,Cyborg Franky!! *Black Box:FRANKY VS RAY *A huge green plant covers a big area Hermes:this guy is a really great sniper! Usopp:*smiles*Dont think you can hide from me...I WILL FIND OUR EVERYWHERE!! *A shot comes near Usopp who dodges it Usopp:*scared*EEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!THAT WAS ABOUT TO HIT ME DAMN IT!!! Hermes:WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU COOL ATTITUDE!! Usopp:YOU THE ONE WHO RUINED IT SO SHUT UP!! *Black Box:USOPP VS HERMES *Two punches clashes and forms a huge crater Sher:*bleeding from his right hand*I see your a really strong......MONSTER!! Chopper:*bleeding from his left hand*Your not bad.....BEAST!! *Sher and Chopper dashes to each other Sher:JUNGLE PUNCH!!(a very strong punch) Chopper:HEAVY GONG!!! *Black Box:CHOPPER VS SHER *NWW is running around NWW:with all this hands?? *Robin appears in front of NWW *NWW bites Robin and realises it was just a clone NWW:You seem to be a smart person! Robin:Who knows,maybe I am. *Black Box:ROBIN VS NWW *Black Box:STRAW HAT PIRATES VS ESPADA PIRATES!! Category:Blog posts